Sun-King
The Sun-King is the monarch of the Carja Sundom. The Sun-King also serves as the head of the Sun-Court, a noble class made up of Sun-Priests and some noble houses. The Sun-King rules from the Palace of the Sun, in the Carja capital of Meridian. Role According to the Sun-Faith, the Sun-King is the chosen speaker for the Sun. As such, he is granted near unlimited power. The Sun-King is responsible for interpreting the word of the Sun and leading the Carja people accordingly. His responsibilities include managing the judicial, martial, spiritual, and economic aspects of the Sundom. It is considered taboo for a Sun-King to marry someone not of the Carja tribe; Avad mentioned that if the union between him and Ersa were made public, it would have led to open revolt in the streets. When speaking with the Sun-King, the proper title appears to be "Your Radiance". Succession All Sun-Kings are members of the Radiant Line: the descendants of the first Sun-King, Araman. The exact method of succession is unclear; however, as Marzid became Sun-King before his older brother Hivas, it is safe to assume that succession is not decided by birth order. At the current time, there have been no Sun-Queens (female speakers for the sun, not merely a wife or consort to the Sun-King). As there are no known women among the Radiant Line, it is unknown whether they have a claim to the throne as well. List of Sun-Kings The Sun-Kings, in chronological order are: *'Araman: '''The founder of the Carja tribe. Known for discovering the Leaves of the Old Ones, from which sun-worship and glyphs were derived. *'Amavad: Oversaw the construction of the Royal Maizelands. *Sadahin:' Expanded Carja territory, created the settlement of Brightmarket. Introduced the term "Sundom" to describe the Carja domain. *'Juwadan: Permitted trade with the other tribes, going as far as to share the glyphs with them as to allow for easier trade. *Zavarad: Further expansion of the Sundom. Oversaw the establishment of Blazon Arch. *Iriv:' Known for his expedition into the land beyond the Daunt, from which he never returned. *'Basadid: Brother of Iriv. Deemed the lands beyond the Daunt as The Forbidden West, and ordered the construction of Sunfall. *Khuvadin: Ordered the construction of Daytower following an unsuccessful attempt to expand further eastward. Last Sun-King to pursue the expansion of the Sundom. *Ranan: Defended the Sundom during a Tenakth invasion, although he was left terribly disfigured for his efforts. *Nahasis:' Oversaw the establishment of the Hunters Lodge. *'Marzid:' Known for his artistic talents, and his transformation of Sunfall into a cultural and trade center. Died from illnesses caused his own paints. *'Hivas' (unknown - c. 3017): Began the re-militarization of the Carja tribe, a stark contrast to his predecessor. *'Jiran (c. 3017 - 3038): Infamous for the Red Raids: a ten-year conflict which saw the neighboring tribes raided for human sacrifices. Killed by his son Avad, causing the Carja Civil War. Nicknamed "The Mad Sun-King" by many. *Avad' (3038 - present): Overthrew his father to end the Red Raids, causing the Carja Civil War. Oversaw the creation of the Vanguard, banned slavery, and ended tribal & gender discrimination in the Hunters Lodge. Unofficial Sun-Kings *'Itamen''' (figurehead king of the Shadow Carja, 3038-3040): Jiran's chosen heir to the throne. However, largely due to his age, Itamen was little more than a figurehead for Helis, Jiran's champion, and High Priest Bahavas. Defected to the Sun Carja with his mother Nasadi, with the help of Aloy and Vanasha. pt-br:Rei Sol Category:Lore Category:Carja Lore